Remus Lupin, Candygram
by Elibeth-hobbit
Summary: Sirius gets a rather unorthodox candygram.


Sirius yawned, stretched, and then glared balefully at the large stack of paperwork in front of him. He should _not_ be here working. He should be at home cuddling with his Moony. It was raining. When it rained, it was Sirius's job to wrap himself around Remus, feed him tea and biscuits, and lavish him with attention.

He cast a slashing look at the window that showed the dark night streaked silver by the rain. Autumn made the night premature, in Sirius's opinion. It was only seven-thirty and it was dark! Sighing, he got up and crossed the hall to the break room to make some tea. Ignoring the little faded note on the honey- _Remember! A tablespoon is a serving!_- he squeezes an obscene amount into his cup and stirs. He used to not take any honey in his tea, but the taste and smell of the honey warming and sweetening his tea reminded him of Remus when he could not be with him.

He sipped his tea as he walked back to his office. _Funny,_ he thought, _I don't remember closing the door to my office when I left…_ Drawing his wand, he eased the door open-

-to find Remus squarely planted in the middle of his office wearing only a pair of skin-tight leather trousers and a smile that almost made Sirius drop his tea.

"R-Remus." Sirius stammered. "What are you doing here?"

The man chuckled deep in his throat and Sirius trembled. Keeping Sirius focused in his smoldering gaze, Remus sauntered forward until he was inches from his lover. Reaching past Sirius, he closed and locked the door and put up a silencing charm. Then he set his wand aside, along with Sirius's forgotten tea before turning his full attention on the man before him. Remus pulled Sirius into a demanding kiss before running his hands down the man's torso and sinking to his knees.

When Remus began to undo Sirius's trousers, Sirius couldn't believe his luck. He tried to help his mate but only got his hands swatted away and a low, possessive growl from Remus. So, he settled for enjoying the view and running his fingers through the soft hair of his lover. Remus, for his part, had gotten Sirius's trousers undone and had yanked them down his legs so that his hardening erection could spring free. The werewolf licked his lips in anticipation before laving his tongue over the head, causing Sirius to hiss with pleasure.

He managed a stuttered "M-Moony!" before his knees buckled when said Moony ran his tongue along the pulsing vein on the underside of Sirius's cock. He tried again, "Moony, what the-" was all he got before he was silenced by the wet heat of Remus's mouth sliding down his cock and the long pull as his lover began to suck. At that point, he gave up on coherent sentences and began to moan and at one point even whimper as Remus brought him to the edge and sent him screaming into oblivion as he came into his lover's mouth.

Finally, Sirius came down enough to haul himself onto one elbow to eye his lover, who had a very self-satisfied expression on his face. "What was _that_?" he gasped.

Remus grinned impishly, "Thought that since you were staying late, I'd send you a little treat." He gazed at Sirius from under his lashes. "Did you enjoy it?" he purred.

"Hells, Moony! I'd have to not have a cock to not enjoy that!"

Remus gave him a smug look, "Good because you've only gotten half your present." A confused look from Sirius. "You have to unwrap the rest," and with that, Remus stood and laid himself out on Sirius's suspiciously cleared desk.

Sirius followed him, casting a look at the bare wooden surface of his work desk. "Someone has gone through quite a bit of planning, yeah?" He reached for the buttons on Remus's leather trousers.

"Naturally," Remus quipped, before groaning as Sirius freed his erection and began to palm it.

"Is this also part of the plan?" Sirius asked as he began to speed up his strokes.

"A-Almost," Remus panted as Sirius continued to wring wave after wave of pleasure from him. "But I almost forgot one thing," and he pressed something into Sirius's hands.

Sirius just stared at the cock ring his lover had just given him. "Is this for- Who do I put it on?" he stammered.

"Me."

Sirius stared. "A-are you sure?"

Remus said nothing but reached out to guide Sirius's trembling hand to his erection. Sirius's cock gave a twitch as he slid the ring down Remus's shaft, eliciting a groan from Remus. "Alright?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded frantically, indicating that Sirius should get on with it. Normally, Sirius topped, but he'd already had one mind-blowing orgasm, and he was desperate for the feeling of Remus's cock inside him, so he hurriedly divested Remus of his pants.

Barely taking time to prepare himself, he positioned himself over Remus and sank down with a sigh of contentment. Sirius leaned down to capture Remus's lips in a heated kiss.

"I still can't believe you did this- _are_ doing this for me." He began to move on Remus, his pace quickly picking up as both his and Remus's desperation took over. But it wasn't quite enough. Soon, Sirius found himself on his back with Remus pounding into his arse and holding his hips in an oh-so-deliciously painful grip. It wasn't long before Sirius climaxed again, muffling his cries into Remus's shoulder. Immediately, Remus pulled out, removed the cock ring and shoved back in again and again before coming explosively, shuddering in ecstasy.

Neither man moved for a moment. Both simply lay on the desecrated desk, catching their breath. Finally, Remus hauled himself up from his position on Sirius's chest, chuckled, and said one thing.

"Candygram for Sirius Black."


End file.
